


Spiders

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: Stucky - Fandom, Wintersheild
Genre: Bucky is kinda rough, But Steve likes it rough, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Poor attempt at dirty talk, Riding, bottoming from top, topping from bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes care of Bucky when he has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

Bucky is rough. And Steve likes it. They discovered this back when Steve was his skinny self. Bucky's grip on Steve's hips were bruising. His hips bucked hard into Steve as he was riding Bucky. 

"Bucky!" Steve gasped. "I'll take care of you."  
"I know, Steve." Bucky moaned.

Steve started riding him harder, moaning louder. His hands caressed Bucky's chest as he rode deeper on Bucky's cock. Bucky sat up, moving his hips deeper into Steve and held his waist tightly. Steve gasped as Bucky's cock was practically slamming into his prostate. Bucky kissed Steve hungrily as Steve rode him faster. Bucky swallowed Steve's kisses. Bucky felt Steve tighten up. 

He's close.

"Bucky!" Steve broke the kiss. "I'm gonna come."  
"Go ahead, Steve. Come for me. I love it when you come." Bucky said, kissing Steve's neck.

Bucky thrust one hard final time into Steve and Steve came with a loud scream. He leaned against Bucky as Bucky leaned against the wall. They were panting.

"Was it good?" Steve asked.  
"You know it was." Bucky smiled. "I love you, Steve."  
"I love you too, Bucky."

Bucky and Steve laid in bed, holding each other in their arms. Without Steve, Bucky would lose it.


End file.
